


New Start

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Trusty's garden destroyed, Fly tries to offer him comfort with a flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Start

“Trusty John?”

The doorman looked up, turning slightly as Flycatcher approached to greet him. “Flycatcher?” he asked, blinking as a potted daffodil was pressed into his gloved hands. “Whatever is this for?” he asked, looking at the single yellow flower.

“To help you rebuild your garden,” Flycatcher explained with a small smile. “Do you like it?” he asked.

Trusty regarded the single daffodil silently, locked in his own personal thoughts. He had to shake his head to bring himself back into the present, forcing a smile on his face for Flycatcher's sake. “It's wonderful. Thank you very much, Fly. I can almost imagine how beautiful my garden will look in a few year's time.”

Flycatcher perked up, smiling. “It'll be okay, Trusty John! I'm sure you're garden will look better than ever before!”

* * *

The King of Haven found Trusty John standing near the palace's garden, staring absently at the flowers that grew there. “Trusty?”

“...How did you remember all of the flowers I used to have?”

Flycatcher shrugged, “I pay attention to things sometimes,” he teased. He looked over at the former doorman, tilting his head slightly when he saw the faraway look on his face. “You okay?”

“Just thinking.”

“Did you see the flower in the middle?”

“Hm?”

Flycatcher smiled knowingly, gesturing for Trusty John to follow after him. Nestled towards the center of the main garden there grew a large patch of yellow daffodils, their color looking bright in the sun. “Remember?”

Trusty laughed, rubbing at his eye to try and hide the tears starting to form. “I remember...”

“They mean new beginnings, Trusty.”

“They certainly do, Sire.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> While a bunch of daffodils represents new beginnings; a single daffodil represents future misfortune.


End file.
